


Island interruption

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Incest, One Shot, Recipe included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Ben and Gwen have there alone time interrupted.





	Island interruption

Ben Tennyson was in the middle of an intense makeout session with Gwen. The 16-year-old heroes were on a private island nobody around them for miles in a lovely bungalow. Gwen was in a hot red bikini, Ben was wearing black and green trunks.  Nobody knew where they were. Just some time to be alone together. The sun was setting and the view was amazing.  
  
"Should I make my island queen some dinner?" Ben asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Why yes," Gwen responded. "How about Some [Cuban style pork and sweet potatoes?"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/233502/cuban-style-pork-and-sweet-potatoes/?internalSource=staff%20pick&referringId=230&referringContentType=recipe%20hub)  
  
"Comming right up." Ben got up and put on his apron.   
  
As soon as he got to the kitchen they heard a persistent knocking on the door. The two heroes looked at each other confused. No way anybody found them.  
  
Gwen disguised her voice with a bad French accent "Oh who would you be?"  
  
The voice was familiar but they couldn't tell who she was. "Pizza girl! two XXXL  super deep dish eel and Jaga pizzas."  
  
"Eww," The lovers said at once. That pizza sounded Japanese,  Gwen remembered Jaga was a mix of mayonnaise, potato, and bacon from Gampa Max. Neither one of them ordered pizza. "sorry not us."  
  
Another voice again, female and they couldn't place it, sounded through the door. "Also a bottle of candy corn soda."  
  
"That's _really_  not us!" Ben called out.   
  
"Well somebody's paying for them!"  They both said at once.  
  
Ben prepared the Omnitrix as Gwen slowly opened the door, on the other side was an unexpected pair. The first was Attea the Incursean princess, she was wearing a simple violet sundress and hat from Earth. The other was Hope aka Charmcaster who was skyclad. Forntuely no sign of the pizzas. Ben and Gwen had no idea what was going on, they looked at there "guests" still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Suprise!" They both said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked confused.   
  
"What,  humans drop in on there friends all the time," Attea responded.   
  
"True but not when they are off the grid for ten days." Gwen snapped back.  
  
"And not like that." Ben gestured to Hope.  
  
"What? I'm wearing my best outfit." Hope responded. "Are you going to let us in?"  
  
"Okay if we have too," Gwen said "come in."  
  
The two girls stoled in they exchanged glances. Attea then gently held on to Ben's hands. Hope hugged Gwen.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Attea said to Ben.   
  
"It's okay I was just going to make some frog legs," Ben replied getting the Omnitrix ready but he saw the horrerglass was gray. Attea was able to slight of hand turn it off.   
  
"Ben!" Gwen said a spell but nothing happened. She looked down and saw she had a neckless on that wasn't there before. It looked like a sea turtle with some runes on it.  
  
"The  Aldabran inspired anti-magic neckless," Hope said with a smile "You can't use magic with it and I'm the only one who can remove it."  
  
The lovers backed into eath outher as the two others approached them. Ben gave a glance to Gwen. "What are you going to do with us?" He asked.  
   
Their responses were not verbal. Before Ben realized it he has Attea's long lung in his mouth her lips capturing his. Ben's eyes went wide his mind was racing. Gwen was in a similar situation, hope was kissing her pressing Gwen into her.  
  
"I think we can get rid of these." Attea sais before her hands reached Ben's waistband. Ben was unable to respond before she lowered them and made him take a few steps back. "But now I'm overdressed." The Princess took off her dress in one quick motion.  
  
"Incurseans lactate?" Ben said in confusion.  
  
"Yaa strange!" Attea responded. "Every race on that thing has mammary" She tapped the Omnitrix. "It's almost as if a horny teenager made the universe."  
  
Gwen wanted to say something but she couldn't as she felt a breeze. Hope got her bikini off. The couple was getting worried now.  
  
Gwen demanded an answer. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Attea responded "Were no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I"  
  
Hope was singing "A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy"  
  
Both of them "I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."


End file.
